


My R. and other songs

by Elyse110



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: About troubled teenagers, Basically songs from an Japanese album, Diary of underage Obsevation, Song fics, Steves a good mom, Suicide Attempt, no one actually dies, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: After season three it is imperative that Max will have some issues. Her brother died, her best friend moved away, and her dad is abusive. Neil takes his anger out on Max, the rest of the party starts ignoring her. So she takes drastic measures.Oh, and she can sing to.. . .Basically a bunch of song fics using songs from Diary of Underage Observation. The summery is about the first one there will probably be more if I can find more English translations of the songs.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 10





	My R. and other songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stranger Things fanfiction so I hope you like it. This is the cover of the song that I see Max singing when I wrote this fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ4cM0hYofc  
> Stranger things does not belong to me and neither does the amazing songs.

Max's POV

I walked up the creaky stairs to the surprisingly tall roof of the school. I quickly braided my hair and approached the fence. 

Just as I was about to take my shoes  
Off of the rooftop there I see  
a girl with braided hair there before me.  
Despite myself, I go and scream  
“Hey, don’t do it please”

She turned to look at me pure confusion on her face. 

Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say,  
I couldn’t care less either way.  
To be honest, I was somewhat pissed.  
This was an opportunity missed.  
The girl with braided hair told me her woes  
“You’ve probably heard it all before;  
I really thought that he may be the one,  
but then he told me he was done”

“For God’s sake PLEASE! are you serious?!  
I just can’t believe that for some reason you got here before me.  
Are you upset ‘cause you can’t have what you wanted?  
You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!”

She climbed back over the fence.

“I’m feeling better thank you for listening”  
The girl with braided hair than disappeared. 

I finished my classes for the day then went home, putting up with the pain caused by both Neil and my grief for Billy as he 

had become an amazing brother and friend before he died. The next day, I found myself on the school roof again. 

Alright, today’s the day, or so I thought.  
Just as I took both my shoes off,  
there was a girl short as can be.  
Despite myself I go and scream. 

She looked at me curiously. 

The petite girl told me her woes,  
“You’ve probably heard it all before.  
Everyone ignores me, everyone steals.  
I don’t fit in with anyone here.”

“For God's sake PLEASE! Are you serious?!  
I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me.  
‘Cause even so you’re still loved by everyone at home!  
There’s always dinner waiting on the table, you know!”

She, also, climbed back over the fence.

“I’m hungry,” said the girl as she shed a tear.  
The girl short as can be than disappeared. 

And, like yesterday I went through the rest of the day. Experiencing nothing 

but pain and rejection. The boys had started ignoring me since the Byers and El left. And even though we had not talked about it, I am pretty sure that Lucas and I are 

not dating anymore. Not that I care. I went home, got beat up, but managed to cover it up with makeup. The next day, someone was yet again on the roof. 

And like that, there was someone every day.  
I listened to their tale, I made them turn away.  
And yet there was no one who would do this for me,  
no way I could let out all this pain. 

Then, after a painfully long weekend, on Monday, 

For the very first time, there I see.  
Someone with the same pains as me.  
Having done this time and time again,  
she wore a yellow cardigan. 

Like everyone else, she looked confused.

“I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home.  
That’s why I came up here instead.”  
That’s what the girl in the cardigan said.  
Whoa wait a minute what did I just say?  
I couldn’t care less either way.  
But in the moment I just screamed,  
something that I did not believe it.  
“Hey, don’t do it please”

She studied my face as I broke down.

Agh- what to do!?  
I can't stop this girl, oh this is new!  
For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew.  
But even so, please just go away so I can see,  
your pitiful expression is just too much for me!

"I guess today is just not my day"  
She looked away from me and then she disappeared

And yet again I went through the atrocities of my day to day life. Until I reached Tuesday. I went to the roof. 

There's no one here today,  
I guess it's time.  
It's just me, myself and I.  
There's no one who can interfere.  
No one to get in my way here.  
Taking off my yellow cardigan,  
Watching my braids all come undone,  
This petite girl short as can be,  
Is gonna jump now and be free.

As I jumped I felt someone grab me and pull me back. I turned to see Steve. He was holding my yellow raincoat and my shoes. He pulled me back over the fence and I 

sobbed as he held me close to his chest. El, who I can only assume had been the one to tell Steve, quickly joined the hug. Will stood a little behind Steve, concern was 

written on his face. I was wondering how Will and El got here and how they knew to tell Steve when I noticed the rest of the party. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas just stood 

there looking guilty. Then I felt another pair of strong arms join the hug. I looked up to see who it was. It was Billy.

“You really think you can get away that easily?”

And for the first time since Billy 'died' and El and Will moved, I felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and the happy ending. If you guys have any ideas of other songs and characters to use please leave a comment and check out the songs from the album, just be sure to look for English or whatever language you speak covers if you don't speak Japanese.


End file.
